metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Otacon314
Hi, welcome to the Metal Gear Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Solidus Snake page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Drawde83 (Talk) 05:43, 5 September 2010 Solid & Liquid I've got some key things for you here, from MGS1: Liquid: Yes, twins, but we're not ordinary twins... we're twins linked by cursed genes. Les enfants terribles. You're fine. You got all the old man's dominant genes. I got all the '''flawed, recessive genes.' Everything was done so that you would be the greatest of his children. The only reason I exist is so they could create you.'' And then later, he goes on to say: Liquid: Love!? It's hate!! He always told me I was '''inferior' and now I'll have my revenge!!'' See? He uses both "recessive" and "inferior" to refer to himself. And then, the ending conversation between Ocelot and Solidus, where Ocelot reveals the truth: Ocelot: Yes. The '''inferior' one was the winner after all. ...That's right. Until the very end, Liquid thought he was the inferior one.'' --Fantomas 09:26, September 5, 2010 (UTC) reversions I agree on your side of the argument. I actutally came up with the idea in the first place, but not everyone is agreeing with us. I actually reverted the article to it's previous state so the details are unedited UNTIL everyone can agree to change it, that's why I've plan to discuss about the situation. WFRMSF 10:10, September 5, 2010 (UTC) While I dont agree with WFRMSF's or your standpoint on the subject of dominant vs recessive, the page originally said that "Solid received the recessive genes, and Liquid received the dominant genes". You cannot bring "out of universe" information into MGS. Its fiction. Which means it doesnt have to be real world accurate. Saying that it must be real world accurate is foolish. All information must follow what has been said in the game, since anything else is an assumption. Please discontinue your edits of the Solid Snake page, as I or someone else will just change it back until this arguement is resolved.Trut-h-urts man 00:12, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Sure the page originally states Liquid as recessive but that doesn't mean the details are relevent. Sure Liquid mistakenly "assumed" he was the inferior and the inferior is the recessive, that doesn't mean genetics are related to class rankings. Also, just because scientific facts were never mentioned in the game, it doesn't mean they're not there. To Otacon314, I think you should quit trying to correct the statements over, as Trut-h-urts man says, they just gonna overpower with their version of statements whether it's right or wrong. I also seen way many other distorted details on other Metal Gear Wiki articles. For an example a statement written in the Operation Snake Eater's page, and Portable ops have some wronged details. And don't try to correct them because it would just only get the response of getting reverted back into thier distorted version just because the people who wants to isolate the MGS world with thier fantasies have the prime dominance over this site. I think a more reliable source of information would be metalgearsolid.org where details were carefully examined and properly sourced before post. My question is to the people who don't want relate the "out of universe" and the MGS world: Why? Is there any other patterns in the MGS world that is different from our world? If so, please state them here all at once. WFRMSF 00:30, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Your right. I also witnessed a lot of bullshit statements flooded over on this wiki site as well as you said. I guess I'm gonna do the same thing by "letting the kids play in the playground". People still always have the oppertunities to get reliable sources like from that site where you pointed out. You have saved me a lot of time, I greatly apprciated it. Otacon314 01:25, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty sure the link you gave was actually a fan site, which, accurate or not, is not really a reliable source. I know when one user attempted to use metalgearsolid.org as a reference for, say, Decoy Octopus being mexican, while it was used as a source for a little while, it was removed immediately thereafter because of the fact that it was a fansite. Weedle McHairybug 03:43, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Well I never recall using a fan site as source, obviously the statements are pointed out by individuals and no doubt they can be bogus. However, I now see Metal Gear Wiki is nothing more than a fan-site due to the fact of many misleading details from the cause such as "users' assumptions". metalgearsolid.org is another site with gathered information, just like metalgearwiki, not really a site of reliable sources because surely there are errored details on that as well, but I still recall that site's encyclopedia more reliable to this one because their details are more straightforward without users' assumptions (you see where that's coming from?), and where you find out on that site refering Decoy Octopus as Mexican is a mystery. WFRMSF 07:32, September 6, 2010 (UTC)